


Loki's Tesseract

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki AU, Loki fluff, Multi, Other, Soulmates, True Love, i want someone to look at me the way loki looks at the tesseract, i've been listening to Loki ASMR ok, it is my new favorite thing, tesseract as a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Drabble with Soft!Loki and Humanoid!TesseractThe only Loki ship I'm interested in LOL**inspired by The Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts # 525 - "I steal hearts, not souls." "It's okay if you want to do both."**
Relationships: Loki X tesseract
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Loki/Infinity Stones, Tesseroki Fics





	Loki's Tesseract

**Author's Note:**

> Recently discovered Tom Hiddleston Soundalike on Tumblr/ Loki Youtube ASMR and fell completely in love. I highly recommend if you are fond of Loki or Tom Hiddleston or ASMR. The likeness is uncanny and so incredibly soothing. I could listen to it for hours. 
> 
> Anyway, just wanted to write a little fic about him because it occurred to me that I never have before. Also, I'm wicked excited for the Loki series :D

"I steal Hearts," Loki said, "Not Souls." He arched his lip slightly as he said it.

He glanced over at Tesseract. Her skin glowed, a pale blue bioluminescence that rippled across the slate floors of the library, and scattered prisms of light across the bookshelves. Loki stood on one of the rolling ladders, attempting to locate a certain spellbook. Tesseract - Tess, she always told him to call her - sprawled on her back on her thick fur coat, spread across the floor. She trailed a fingertip across the row of books to her left.

Tess grinned at his words, her teeth flashing through the twilight at him. "But Souls are so much more interesting," she said.

Loki returned to his search across the shelf, gingerly stepping to the very top rung of the ladder in an attempt to get closer to the desired shelf. "Are they?"

"Yes." Although her voice came from below, Tess materialized in front of him, grabbing the book he'd been hunting for from the shelf. "A Soul has all the interesting pieces."

Loki snatched the book out of her hand. "Give me that."

"You were taking too long," she said, floating down after him as he climbed down the ladder to the floor. "I don't know why you didn't just summon it in the first place."

The corner of Loki's lip curved upward. Still, he said, "This is a library, darling. There are rules. Particularly with magic, and even more particularly, with me. Besides, using magic to summon a magic book isn't exactly a good idea."

Tess shrugged her shoulders, unrepentant, and skipped after him. She was easily as tall as he was, though not quite solid enough to prove the point, as attested the half dozen times they stood back to back and had Thor ascertain who, exactly, was taller. She was more phantom than flesh, a glimmering fissure between realities who sometimes couldn't be bothered to manifest a humanoid form and remained in the safety of her cube. The only trouble was, she could not talk while in that form. Not with words, at least. Telepathy, occasionally. Though it was harder for her to focus enough to find words. More often than naught, it was images she implanted in his head, by way of communicating.

"What do you want that dusty old tome for, anyway?" she asked.

Loki reached one of the sheltered windowseats, half tucked away by streaming gossamer curtains. The seat was piled with pillows and the softest, downiest blankets the world had to offer. It was the sort of comfortable that as soon as one sank into it, they were at risk of falling immediately asleep. Loki folded himself over the cushions, one long leg dangling over the edge of the windowseat, with his other leg bent, allowing him to rest the spell book against his knee.

"I wanted to test something. Come here, if you please." He crooked a finger.

Sparks sprayed from Tess. She squealed and with a brilliant flash, she vanished and reappeared, stitched against Loki's side, with her head resting against his shoulder. Or trying to. Noncorporeal and unfixed in this plane of existence, at least, she merely simulated such a posture. But Loki could not feel the sensation of her. It was part of the reason he wanted to test out this spell book.

"Okay," Tess said, "now what?" She tried to snatch the book from him but he wrenched it out of her reach. If she focused enough, she could touch inanimate objects, much like an apparition. Like evidence of haunting.

Loki feathered through the pages until he located the one he was looking for. Tess leaned closer to read the words and released a soft gasp of wonder. "Is it possible?" she asked, looking again at the careful script at the top of the page "How to Make a Noncorporeal object, Temporarily Corporeal" and then at Loki's face.

"Would you like to give it a try?" Loki asked. "I remembered the spell the other day and wondered if you would like to give it a try. Even if it does work, it's only a temporary spell and will last maybe an hour, tops."

Tess's eyes glowed so brightly Loki had to look away for a moment.

"I want to," she said, "I want to try it." She straightened away from him, legs folded in a pretzel with her hands tightly gripping one of the windowseat's pillows against her chest.

"All right," Loki said. "Hold on a moment." He traced a finger down the page, reading through it. Pronunciation was almost as important as the style of the spell itself. It was all about the sequence of the words, how they interlaced together. Sometimes, the words themselves didn't even matter - just their rhythm. After reading through it three times, he lifted one hand to hover it near Tess's shoulder and spoke the spell.

It flowed like the torrent of a waterfall, vicious and powerful. Almost unfriendly. But his voice, roughened with the edges of his accent, seemed enchanted in the fading light of the library. 

The ferocious light beneath Tess's skin dimmed until it was nearly smothered, a boxed, shuttered thing inside her. Loki opened his eyes. The green of them was perhaps one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. 

His fingers curved around her shoulder. Tess sucked in a breath, eyes locked on his. She was afraid to move, to make the moment stop existing. Because this - this seemed too splendid a thing to be real. An answer to a wish she'd wanted from the first moment Loki crossed her path.

Gently, she lifted her hands. First to his arms, skimming up from forearm to bicep and almost, but not quite, being brave enough to squeeze it. Her hands continued up to his shoulders, and from there to his neck and chin, until she cradled his face between her hands, in just the way she had wanted to do, time and again. He sighed softly in her hold.

"There," he said. "Corporeal. How does it feel?"

She beamed at him. "Amazing."

"Come here," he said, and folded both his arms around her. Hugging her to his chest, he slowly fell back against the pillows, nestling the two of them deeper into the windowseat, concealed from the rest of the world in their own little cocoon of contentment.

Tess could not get over hold solid he felt under her. How real and warm and alive, with his heartbeat skipping out an unsteady rhythm and his breath coming slow, then quickly, all at once.

"I've wanted to do this forever," Loki admitted. His broad hands gently explored the contours of her back.

"Cast the spell?" Tess laughed. "Or -"

"Hold you, just like this." He bent and ever so carefully, pressed his mouth to the top of her head. Streaks of light burst from Tess's skin to fracture off the windowpanes. For a moment, her corporeal form fluctuated, untouchable again, before settling back into a solid state. She froze.

Loki laughed softly, guiding her back down against him and resting his chin on top of her head. "Careful," he said. "Increased emotion will shorten the duration of the spell. I forgot to mention that, didn't I?"

Bit by bit, Tess willed her body to relax back against his. This moment was to be savored, treasured, because it wasn't going to last. But maybe, they could find a way to make her corporeal, always. Maybe this was just the beginning, and they could research on how to change her form. Who knew where this discovery could lead? But for now, she would not worry about that. She would simply absorb this moment and melt against him, her best friend. More than best friend. That one being in her life that she found herself addicted to, obsessed with. The only one in the entire universe she would want to be corporeal for.

"I suppose you're right, after all," she said, after a bit.

Loki, still petting her, though his eyes were closed and he seemed on the verge of sleep, made a sound to let her know he was listening. He cracked open an eye when she did not immediately continue. "About what?"

She grinned at him. "You do steal Hearts. And Souls. Because you've stolen mine, and I don't want them back."

"Earlier, what you said about Souls being more interesting? You are wrong," he replied. "Hearts are fascinating. They love with every piece of themselves, and when they are broken, they hurt so badly they could kill you. One loves first through the heart, and then through the soul."

Tess pressed a kiss to the end of his nose. "And do you love me?" she asked. "Heart and soul?"

In answer, Loki guided her face down to his and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Mm," was all he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
